Many knives have been designed and configured for self defense and utilitarian purposes. Most of these knives comprise some type of blade attached to a grip. Some knives have even been configured to be convertible between an open and closed position, such as a pocket knife. Knives can also be used as a tool in combination with a firearm. For example, the blade can function as a hand tool, like a screw driver, for disassembling the components of the firearm.
The prior art reveals fore grips for firearms have incorporated accessories before. For example, the MVF-515 Modular Vertical Foregrip Laser Sight distributed by the Crimson Trace Corporation of Wilsonville, Oreg. provides a flashlight and a laser sight integrated into a vertical fore grip. Additionally, the STK90201 TAPCO intrafuse vertical grip distributed by The Country Shed of Roaring Spring, Pa. provides a vertical fore grip adapted to house batteries within the grip body.
However, a convertible knife has not heretofore been configured to convert between a knife and a component of a firearm. Namely, a convertible knife has never been made to convert between a knife and a vertical or angled fore grip of a firearm, wherein the fore grip remains attached to a blade when removed from the firearm. Further, there is always a need in the art for new grip devices that in addition to providing a more stable shot to improve accuracy of the firearm also stores a knife. The present invention addresses these and other issues.